Arthur's Missing Pal
PBG loves Arthur, but does he love the movie just as much? Synopsis PBG sleeps with a Mario toy. He wakes up, throwing Mario away and looks outside. PBG sings that he has to do a video. PBG talks about everything he does on his channel. PBG watched a lot of Arthur as a child, and still enjoys it. He has seen every episode in the first 15 seasons. There was an Arthur movie that PBG had never even heard of until now. It says on the top of the box "Arthur appears in his first movie" which is wrong. Arthur's Perfect Christmas is a classic, and PBG watches it every year! PBG gets mad at Arthur's Missing Pal, giving it a strike already! PBG decides to not throw it. PBG starts asking why Arthur is not sleeping under the covers. He wonders if it is really hot outside, or whether the animators were just really lazy. PBG prefers the old style of animation, but the modern flash animation is OK. This movie didn't use either of them, instead using a creepy style. PBG is not sure about what is happening in the opening screens. Arthur never gives Pal his breakfast. PBG wears an Arthur costume, and demands that Arthur should not be making him look bad! Pal is left on his own without being fed. #Pray4Pal. A song is sung for him. PBG corrects how Muffy holds a camera properly. They thought that PBG wouldn't notice that! Pal has flashbacks of Arthur abusing him. PBG wonders how Brain has so many cameras around the place. How is the delivery person not seeing the cameras! The pizza boy is Francine. PBG shouts this out his window. Pal ruins everything by giving away Arthur's hiding spot. Arthur forgets about Pal again. Who likes Arthur anyway? A flashback is shown of PBG saying how much he loves Arthur. PBG figures out that Pal goes missing. The film adds a lot of filler. PBG questions about Pal falling into the toilet. PBG is confused from the 'A Word from Us Kids' segment. PBG claps along with the kids. PBG comments on the redundancy of the kid talking about dead zombies. He also wants the kid to improve his drawing. PBG had a dream about being asked questions on a TV show where they wouldn't stop asking questions. He panics. You can tell that some of the kids clearly weren't into doing the chant. The one kid on the left clearly had the idea, and was way too into it. PBG points out a human version of Pal, which disturbs PBG. Why is Pal a dog dog, while Blinky is a talking bulldog. PBG has been kept awake by this! Pal is having a lot of fun without Arthur. He even has his own happy montage. Pal is bad at hopscotch. PBG checks in with D.W. She is really annoying, and PBG holds up a stop sign - before hitting himself in the face. Nobody cares about what D.W. has to say. PBG hits himself in the head again. Buster is a bad detective, because he is always wrong. PBG is impressed by a mop. PBG rants about Pal not being able to speak. PBG would have ended the movie with Arthur being sad. PBG didn't even mention the other bad things that Arthur has been doing. PBG doesn't want Pal to go back to Arthur. PBG sings along to the reunion song. This is the first time PBG made a video about a full length movie that had nothing to do with video games. PBG just wanted to talk about Arthur. PBG lets D.W. have the final word about the first second Arthur film. Todd cheers when PBG mentions the latest Hardcore season. Category:Reviews Category:Videos